


Prove Your Immortality to Me…

by iZombi



Series: Wartime with Sabaton [5]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Falling To The Ground, Fear, Flashbacks, Gen, Hyperventilating, M/M, PTSD, Panic, Screaming, TAGGED AS MATURE FOR PTSD, Trauma, bullets impacting with one another, experiencing a near panic attack, gun shot, helping someone calm down, helping someone through a panic attack, immortals showing off that, loud gunshot, near panic attack, they can’t die, through killing one’s self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Joakim meets with four other gentlemen who try to explain to him that they too are just like him, immortals. However, when he doesn’t believe their words they have to resort to showing him, which doesn’t go as planned…
Series: Wartime with Sabaton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Prove Your Immortality to Me…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> TW:
> 
> TAGGED AS MATURE FOR TRAUMA, RELIVING A HORRIBLE EXPERIENCE, FLASHBACKS, REMEMBERING YOUR DEATH, AND THE DEATH OF YOUR FRIENDS, PTSD, (NEAR) PANIC ATTACK.
> 
> PLEASE, IF ANY OF THE ABOVE BOTHER YOU THEN REFRAIN FROM READING  
> OR  
> IF YOU DO WISH TO CONTINUE READING THEN PLEASE EXERCISE CAUTION.  
>    
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -

“…Look, I have _no goddamn clue_ just who the **fuck** you four are, but you’re lying!” Joakim bit back with as much venom as he could muster, for he was still exhausted from crying earlier in the day,

He still wasn’t over the death of his brothers in arms,

And he definitely didn’t want to deal with a bunch of crazy coots who thought that they were immortal, they didn’t know the hell that came with such a burden,

“But _we’re **not** lying!”_ called out Chris, he was starting to get pissed off with the new guy,

Pär gave a sigh, “There is _one thing_ we could do… since he’s still unconvinced…” he commented,

And Tommy nodded, “Way ahead of you ‘ _boss’_ ” he said as he pulled out a .45 Glock from behind the belt hem of his pants,

When Joakim’s eyes moved over to the gun he let out a yelp of surprise and took a step back, as he also watched Chris take out a similar gun,

A wave of panic rose to Joakim as he took several steps back now, arms raised up defensively in front of him,

As if that could do _anything_ to stop a bullet from hurting you,

“ _N-N-N-N-No! P-P-Please!”_ He exclaimed as he tripped on a rock that was hidden under the sand,

Before any of them could say anything more, two shots rang out,

The sound of the blast of gunpowder exploding inside of the chamber after being ignited echoed through the cold Syrian night,

As well did the sound of the two bullets colliding with one another ring out,

And Joakim let out a loud ‘ ** _NO!_** _’_ in fear as he sat crumpled on the floor, he was hyperventilating and tears where streaming down from his face,

He watched as Tommy and Chris’ bodies fell to the floor, hitting the sand bellow in a soft thud,

Joakim let out a scream of pure terror as he tried to shuffle away from them,

His hyperventilating was getting worse and he was now having a hard time breathing,

A hand was clenched over his chest, holding his tattered shirt as he struggled for air, he could feel a constricting force on his chest as he steadily grew dizzier,

“ _Fuck!”_ Pär cursed out as he rushed to Joakim’s side, and carefully got in front of him, so he could see him,

“Easy… easy… I’ve got you… I’m _not_ going to hurt you…” Pär said as he gently held Joakim close but not tightly as he wanted the other to feel like they weren’t being further constricted,

Joakim closed his eyes and held onto Pär tightly with shaky hands, he was trembling like a leaf,

“Easy, easy… breathe slowly alright? In through the nose and out through the mouth, ok? Here, follow me-“ Pär spoke with a gentle voice, he grabbed Joakim’s hand and placed it on his chest so that the other could follow with his own breathing,

And Joakim did, he listened to Pär as he spoke, trying to steady his breathing by following in his directions,

And slowly Joakim could feel himself regain control of his body, still, he didn’t **_dare_** let go of Pär,

He couldn’t bear seeing Tommy and Chris’ cadavers on the cool Syrian sand,

Pär stroked Joakim’s back gently, “How do you feel?” he asked,

“L-L-Like _sh-shit_ …” he confessed as he bit back a sob, although he was no longer hyperventilating nor dizzy, he was overcome with emotion as the images of his dead brothers in arms came to his mind,

“A-A-Are th-they dead…?” Joakim asked Pär, he didn’t want to look,

Pär bit his lip and frowned, he turned his head over to where Tommy and Chris had fallen and watched them slowly ‘wake-up’ from their deaths, “No, they’re alive, look-“ Pär instructed to Joakim,

And Joakim hesitantly looked over, and he watched as Tommy and Chris sat up, both men grunting in annoyance and pain as the wound rapidly healed, sealing shut,

Joakim’s eyes widened in horror, shock, and awe,

He _genuinely_ didn’t know what to say,

“Now do you believe us?” Pär asked him, sharing a look with the male,

Joakim looked back at Pär, he wiped at his tears and nodded, he didn’t say anything in return as he cast his gaze cast downward onto the sand,

Hannes stood there the entire time as he watched the whole exchange go down, he internally hated himself for not stopping Tommy and Chris, had he known that their newest addition to the group had severe PTSD to loud explosions and guns, he would've stopped them,

“Hey…” Hannes spoke up, gathering everyone’s attention, “We can play “get-to-know-you" back at base, but _not_ here… we’ve probably attracted some unwanted attention with that gunfire… **_we should leave_** …” he warned them,

To which everyone nodded, Pär helped Joakim up on his feet and guided him over to their desert equipped Jeep Wrangler,

Joakim took a seat near the window and kept quiet, he was relatively ‘calm’… so to speak… but still entirely spooked by everything he just saw go down, he bit his lip bitterly as tears spilled down his cheeks,

He didn’t seem in the mood for talking so Pär left him be and went back over to the others,

“Guys… we _really_ fucking need to start using something else to prove our immortality, because I _do not_ want a repeat of _this_ , he’s so _damaged_ …” Pär quietly commented to the others,

Tommy and Chris looked away in shame, _perhaps_ they should’ve _thought twice_ about what they wanted to do,

Hannes sighed, “It’s alright, we’ll talk more about it when we get home, let me sit with the new guy, Tommy you sit shotgun with Pär, Chris you’re on the farthest back…” he spoke as he already made his way over to the jeep,

“ _Hey… is it alright if I can sit with you?”_ they heard Hannes gently ask their newest member, he always was better at comforting others than Pär was,

“Come on, let’s go…” Pär finally said as all three of them made their way to the jeep, the destination of their home on all of their minds…


End file.
